You've got a long time coming
by AndreaShea
Summary: Ever since Phil left the century, Keely had become a nobody, a loner. Dying her hair dark brown and writing up sad songs. Everyone is worried sick. The only person that could possibly help is a million years away. Can he somehow come back & save her?
1. Where'd you go?

_**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own POTF. Or any of the songs that are going to be in this fanfic. Much appreciated._

**Summary:** Ever since Phil left the century, Keely had become a nobody, a loner. Dying her hair dark brown and writing up sad songs. Everyone is worried sick. The only person that could possibly help is a million years away. Can he somehow come back and save her before she goes over the edge?

If anyone would like to contact me, you can IM on AIM. My Screen name is **XxAndreaSheaxX**.

* * *

**You've got a long time coming.**

**Chapter 1 - You can do much better than me.**

**Created by: AndreaShea**

* * *

She tried hard to forget him. She really did. But that didn't mean it worked. Every thought that crossed her mind was... ... ... _Phil._

_Phil Diffy. _

Her best friend. The guy she hung out with and watched movies with. The guy she had confided with for two years. The guy she had fallen deeply and madly in love with.

Was now gone.

No, he didn't die. He moved. But it wasn't just any move. It was a move that would take him a century after her. To the year 2121.

She hated thinking about him, because all he brought was pain and anguish. Something she really didn't need right then.

Keely Teslow had changed. She had changed from the girly happy-go-lucky girl that she had been. When Phil left, so did her happiness. It had left with him.

She had been ignoring Via and Owen. And she didn't even remember when she had said more than two words to her mother.

She dyed her hair dark brown, she found it as her new way of showing that their wasn't a drop of golden sunshine left.

That all of her happiness and giddiness had vanished.

She had even started writing poetry, and listening to songs of pain and suffering. Something that the old Keely would never even think about listening to.

She turned on the radio, and the perfect song for her mood came on.

"**Better than me - Hinder**"

**I think you can do much better than me**  
After all the lies I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
**I told myself I wouldn't miss you  
**But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

While looking through your old box of notes  
**I found those pictures I took**  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
**I told myself I won't miss you**  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
**And I can't pretend that I won't think about you when I'm older**  
Cause we never really had our closure  
**This can't be the end**  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
**(You deserve much better than me)**

Yeah. He did deserve better than her.

He had probably forgotten all about her by now. But that was the complete opposite for her.

- - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Phil sat in his room, staring up at the ceiling. He missed her. _So much._

He didn't remember the last time he looked at a girl the same way. Besides his mother and Pim.

Any girl he saw in 2121, only made him miss Keely more. She was his first love, and pretty much his only one now. But he had no way of getting back to her.

Or did he?

No, there was no way he could possibly get back. His parents would never go for it. They would never let him go back. Especially his dad.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by his mom screaming, "DINNER'S READY!"

He shouted back the same words he had said to her for the past two weeks. "NOT HUNGRY!"

Starving himself wasn't exactly the smartest thing he'd ever done but it wasn't the stupidest. The stupidest was leaving Keely.

He should have just let his parents destroy the time machine with the hammers. He should have just pretended that the "coconut" excuse was true.

Even though he knew it definetly wasn't.

* * *

--**Barb's Point of View**--

* * *

Why won't he eat! I mean I know that he misses Keely, but still. It's been two weeks. He's gonna starve himself to death. 

Maybe he really does love her. Maybe, he belongs with her. As much as I'd hate for my son to leave me, he may just belong in 2006.

* * *

--**Regular Point of View**--

* * *

Barb began walking towards her son's room. 

As she opened the door she saw a boy crying. Her son was crying, over a girl, a girl he **loved.**

That was it. She couldn't see her son in anymore pain.

"Phil?" She said, as her 17 year old son looked up.

"I've decided on something, and no matter what you're father says this is my decision." She exclaimed.

Phil gave her a look, he didn't know if he should be worried or happy.

"I have decided that you are going back to 2006. Back to _Keely._" His mother closed her eyes when she said "Keely".

Phil's eyes light up like a little kid on Christmas. He didn't know what to say, or do for that matter.

He looked up at his mother whowas silently crying.

"Mom, are you sure about this?" He asked, standing up looking at her with those eyes. **haha. Those eyes. I feel like a loser for writing that.**

"Honey, I can see how much you love her. You are absolutely head-over-heels in love with her. I can't just stand here and watch my son mope around and cry about someone he cares about so much and not do something about it." She preached.

"So tommorrow, we are taking the time machine and I am taking you back to Keely, okay?"

He nodded his head, and grinned that "_famous_" grin before saying, "Okay."

"Goodnight sweetie." Barb blew a kiss to him before shutting the bedroom door.

Phil plopped back onto his bed. He couldn't stop grinning, and the butterflies in his stomach were making him anxious.

He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep a wink that night. But he didn't care.

* * *

**0o0

* * *

**

The sunlight screamed through Keely's window.

She quickly pulled the covers over her head. It was blinding her.

Then her alarm clock went off.

"Shittttt..."

* * *

**0o0

* * *

**

"Are you ready?" Barb asked.

Phil nodded slowly, his smirk overcoming his face again.

"Where the heck are you going?" Pim asked, appearing in her periwinkle robe.

"No where. Go back to bed honey." Barb said hoping for once her daughter would listen. **hah. Like that'll happen.**

"Nope, there's something going on, and I want in on the charade." She said, smiling.

"Well if you must know Pim, I'm taking Phil back to 2006. He misses Keely. Dearly."

"Oh poor Phil, he misses Blondie, wahh wahh wahh." She said mimicking the crying of a baby.

Phil rolled his eyes at her not even caring what the hell Pim had to say.

"So are you ready now?"

"Mom, I've been waiting for this for two weeks."

* * *

**0o0

* * *

**

Keely walked through H.G. Wells High school slowly, not even looking at anyone else.

As Via noticed Keely, she said hi but Keely didn't even speak back. Not a single "hi" or "hello". Just silence.

She decided she had to figure out what was wrong. She knew it was Phil but she didn't think that she would take it this hard.

Or change this much.

"Keely! KEELY!" Via called. Keely stopped at the sound of her name. But she didn't turn around.

"Keely, what's wrong? Do you need to talk about it?" Via asked, more concerned than ever.

_Yeah she needed to talk...but she wasn't going to. Having to deal with the fact that he was gone was hard enough without having to explain it to Via._

"No, I just need to be alone. I can't take it Via, he's gone and he's never coming back. I'm trying my best to cope with it."

"Keely, you make it sound like he died. He just moved away. Surely you can contact him somehow."

"VIA! You don't understand! Nobody fucking understands except for me!" She screamed, which made Via take a step back.

"Keely... I'm sorry."

"Yeah I know... everyone is lately." Keely whispered looking away from her. She turned on her heel and walked away. Tears falling slowly.

_Yeah he pretty much was dead to her. Actually she was techinically dead to him but whatever. Same thing...either way she didn't see him anymore. _

She quickly walked into the vacant bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look the same.

"Fuck this."

* * *

**0o0

* * *

**

Phil stepped out of the time machine.

_2006. _

God how he missed it.

Now all he had to do was find _her. _Keely.

"What are you just standing her for? Go find her sweetie." Barb said before hugging her son, who smirked and ran off to his old high school.

* * *

**0o0

* * *

**

He arrived in front of H.G. Wells High school.

His old highschool.

_Her _highschool.

Now, where was she at? He kept his eyes out for a skinny blonde in any bright color. **_who is the exact opposite of what he thinks. ahha._**

But who he spotted was...**Via**.

He ran towards her.

"Phil?...PHIL!" She shouted as she hugged him tightly.

"Yeah missed you too, but umm...where's Keely!"

"Omgsh Phil, you have to help her. She's gone emo on me."

"She's gone what!" "What the hell is Emo?" He asked, with one eyebrow up.

"You know, emo is **emotional**. She is a wreck. She doesn't even talk to me and Owen anymore. The most she's said to me was "You fucking don't understand anything!"

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Keely? Keely Teslow? You know, the blonde, she's about this tall-"

"Umm. Was blonde." Via said, interrupted him completely.

Phil's eyes went wide. She wasn't blonde anymore!

"Say what?" He said, thinking he heard wrong.

"I said, 'was blonde'. Meaning she's not blonde anymore-"

"I got what you mean, but what _DO_ you mean?"

"She dyed her hair brown. And she doesn't wear those cute bright colored outfits anymore. She's all _dark_ now. Which really brings out her eyes but still." Via said

rambling on.

"Okay, so you're saying in the past two weeks, she has dyed her hair brown, changed her whole look, AND cusses."

"Oh and she writes morbid poetry and sings. Oh and hangs with the gothic people." Via added.

"What the fuck..." Phil said bluntly.

"Yeah. I'm thinking right now if they're was an award for '**most likely to kill themselves**'. She would win it."

"Well whatever, what does she have right now?"

Via thought back. Umm...let's seeeeeeee. 3rd period... ... ... ... ... ... Mr. Messerschmidt.

"Mr. Messerschmidt."

"Oh Shit." Phil whispered.

* * *

**0o0

* * *

**

Lloyd walked through the door.

Barb was sitting reading a hologram catalogue.

"Have you seen Phil?" Barb's eyes went wide. She had forgotten about telling her husband...

"Umm...about him honey...he's in 2006."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, umm you see honey, I thought that it would be better if he was with the woman he loves. You know?"

"No I don't know!"

"Honey! We cannot just go back and get him!"

"Oh yes we can!"

"Honey, dammit! Our son is with the woman he loves, now leave him be! If he doesn't want to be in this time then why should we make him!" Barb screamed.

Lloyd looked at his wife.

"Okay fine, I understand, but Barb, he's only 17. How's he gonna live over there?"

Barb layed her head on her husband's shoulder. "I'm not sure, but he's a smart kid, I'm sure he'll figure it out himself."

'I guess you're right." He said as he kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

**0o0

* * *

**

Phil made his way to Mr. Messerschimdt's classroom.

The door was open, so he looked through. And there she was.

She didn't look as bad as he had imagined. She was still as beautiful as ever just with a few changes. It was the same Keely. At least he hoped it was the same Keely.

What he didn't know was how he was going to approach her.

_Maybe I can just walk in there..._No way you'd look like an idiot.

_Maybe I can send someone to say that she needs to be checked out_ ... Oh come on Phil! You can come up wtih something better than that.

He decided on just waiting until the class was over.

What could possibly go wrong with him doing that.

* * *

-**52 minutes later**-

* * *

The bell rang awakening Phil Diffy from his sleep. 

His eyes shot open. Watching the door looking for her. But she wasn't there. Where'd she go!

He looked around like he had lost something. Which is kind of did but that wasn't the point.

"P-...Phil?" A voice whispered from behind him. _A very familar voice.

* * *

_

**0o0

* * *

**

Yep. This is my first Phil of the Future fanfic. And I'm really happy about it! hehe 

Usually I write Inuyasha ones but I'm sooo over that. haha. 

Welp, tell what you thought.

Love you guys!

Andrea Shea 


	2. Never thought I'd be here again

_Disclaimer: I do not own Phil of the Future. If I did Keely and Phil would have been together way before the last episode. And it would definetly not have ended. haha._

**Summary:** Ever since Phil left the century, Keely had become a nobody, a loner. Dying her hair dark brown and writing up sad songs. Everyone is worried sick. The only person that could possibly help is a million years away. Can he somehow come back and save her before she goes over the edge?

**You've got a long time coming.**

**Chapter 2- Never thought I'd be here again...**

**Created by: Andrea Shea **

**

* * *

**

**-Recap of last chapter-**

**

* * *

**

_The bell rang awakening Phil Diffy from his sleep. _

_His eyes shot open. Watching the door looking for her. But she wasn't there. Where'd she go!_

_He looked around like he had lost something. Which is kind of did but that wasn't the point._

_"P-...Phil?" A voice whispered from behind him. A very familar voice._

* * *

"P-...Phil?" 

He closed his eyes, praying it was her. Turning around, he found that his pray was answered.

There stood Keely Teslow. There stood the woman he was _dieing_ to see.

Her eyes were glistening, you could see water droplets forming.

"Are you a dream? Damn, I must be asleep. There's no way you'd be back. You left, why would you come back?" Keely whispered.

_Because I love you. _

"No Keels, it's me. I'm really here." He said, his browneyes gazing into her emerald ones.

Then they fell. Big drops of tears.

"Why'd you dye you're beautiful hair? What happened Keely? Did you miss me that much?" He added.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Phil Diffy, you have no idea how much I've missed you. The reason I dyed my hair is because I wanted to change, my hair was beautiful and it made me happy. And I didn't want to be happy. So I dyed it, to show that all my golden happiness left. Left with you..." She explained, the tears falling rapidly. Her vision was blurring.

"Keely..."

"Phil, go back to 2121. You belong there. You deserve much better than me. You deserve a girl who will make you happier than ever. I don't want to be with a person who could leave at anytime again. I can only deal with so much." Keely told him before walking away.

"WAIT! Keel... KEELY!" He shouted. She started into a run and threw open the door to her next class.

Phil wanted to die. He came all this way back to see a girl that didn't want anything to do with him.

But that didn't mean he was just gonna give up on her.

* * *

Phil walked through the door of his old home. It was exactly how he remembered it. 

It may have been only two weeks but technically ithad been decades or so.

"I never thought I'd see this place again." He whispered.

So many memories came flooding back.

He began his tour through the house, stopping in the living room.

His imagination started getting the better of him, and he saw him and Keely hugging, the day that they had used the virtu-goggles.

Suddenly, they disappeared.

He closed his eyes. Hoping just hoping when he opened them. Keely would be there.

_**Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste asking why  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
(Asking why) **_

He opened them. No Keely. Just an empty house.

_**I think about your face  
And how I fall into your eyes  
The outline that I trace  
Around the one that I call mine  
Time that called for space  
Unclear where you drew the line  
I don't need to solve this case  
And I don't need to look behind **_

His head turned toward the stairs, which he began walking up.

Soon he came to the door of his bedroom. He turned the knob.

There she was. Keely.

The old Keely.

"Keel-" Suddenly, he blinked and in a flash, she was gone.

His once happy eyes went to a sad and lonely gaze.

He wanted things to go back to the way they were. Back to when they could hang out and be carefree about him leaving.

He came back. If he didn't want to be with her then why would he come back? Couldn't she see that?

_maybe she has no clue...she knows that you care about but you have yet to tell her you love her. _

Oh what do you know! Wow, he was beginning to become like Pim. Talking to himself.

_**Do I expect to change, the past I hold inside,  
with all the words I say,  
repeating over in my mind,  
somethings you can't erase, no matter how hard you try,  
an exit to escape is all there is left to find. **_

He layed against a corner.

And with that, he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

_"Phil, I love you. You don't get it. I really really love you." Keely whispered. _

_"I...I love you too. Very much." _

_Before she could say one more word, his lips crashed into hers, so passionately that they fell backwards. _

_"Keely are you okay?" _

_Keely giggled that amazing laugh that Phil loved, before answering him by kissing again. _

_"Phil?" _

_"Yes?" _

_"Phil!' _

_"Yes Keely!" _

_"PHIL!" _

_"I SAID WHAT!" _

His eyes snapped open at the sound of a voice.

He looked up.

There stood Keely looking at him strangely. He got up.

"What are you doing here?" Keely asked, her head looking down. She couldn't look at him for some reason.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said, dusting himself off. He never knew he had that much freaking dust in his room.

"I always come here. I just come here, and sit. And cry... I can't do it at my house. So I just come here." She whispered, tears forming yet again.

He didn't know where the "sudden boost" but within seconds his arms were around her.

And she let it him hold her.

"I never wanted to leave you, I swear. But I'm here now, and I"m not going back Keel, I promise, I promise." He swooned.

"Phil, I couldn't take it, I thought I was gonna end up killing myself. I couldn't take it..." She cried.

His shirt was soaked.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant for that to happen. Shhh shh..." The shhhh-ing calmed her down slowly.

"Keely, I love you. I don't think you realize how special you are to me. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

-**Awww... Too Cute. -**

She lifted her head up looking at him with a look that said "_Are you crazy?"_

"How could you love me!" She yelled, stepping away from him. His eyes softened.

"How could you love someone like me, no...you were in love with the old Keely. The new Keely, is ugly, and my hair -"

Before she could finish, Phil had pulled her back to him, kissing her hard. And Keely didn't pull back. She let him kiss her.

_She was letting him do alot of things today..._

When they pulled apart, Phil began whispering something.

"You could never be ugly to me...and I love the new Keely. _Just the same._ And you're hair...is completely gorgeous, no matter what color it is."

Keely's eyes brought back the tears.

She wished she didn't cry so much but that's all she could do.

"Phil..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you too..."

"I know..."

"Oh and Phil?"

"Yes Keels?"

_She loved when he called her that._

"Can you just hold me for awhile?" She whispered.

He let go of her and sat back against the corner again, before putting his arms out.

"Of course...I wouldn't do anything else."

She layed back down

And that's exactly what he did.

He held her..._

* * *

_

**THE END**

**Just kidding!**

I'm really not sure if I should go on. You guys be the judge of that!

Oh and the song was **Echo - Trapt. **

Love yall!

**Andrea Shea **


End file.
